La Vie en Noir
by Jugo de Limon
Summary: Desde que sucedió lo innombrable, entré a lo que se le puede llamar a un conflicto moral y existencial. Llena de preguntas, y nadie que me pudiese responder, decidí crear mi propia filosofía, mi propio honor.


_¡Hola a todos! _  
_Les traigo una linda, nueva historia. Sé que les encantará. Al inicio estaba pensado como un drabble, pero se extendió un poco más. _

_Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

  
_

La Vie en Noir  
Prólogo: Amanecer

_Raven A.K.A Rachel Roth P.O.V_

-Aahh- suspiré – han tardado, Titanes. ¿qué los demoró tanto?- pregunté, con una mueca que asimilaba una sonrisa, llena de sarcasmo. Por supuesto, los Titanes me miraban detenidamente, esperando a que hiciera algún movimiento. Denotaba en sus caritas y en sus auras temor, ira y lástima. Todas esa emociones que emanaban de ellos ya no significaban nada para mi.

-Por favor, Rachel. Toda tu vida has estado luchando contra el mal en el mundo, y especialmente, el que está dentro de ti. ¿Te rendirás ante el, así de fácil?- me preguntó decepcionado Nightwing. Claro que yo me reí en su cara, y la lástima pasó a tristeza.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Además, ¿Quién dice que sucumbí al mal?- inquirí, paseándome por la sala del museo de un lado para otro.

-Rachel, mira…sé que todo esto fue por mi culpa. En verdad lo siento, perdóname. Yo solo…- lo interrumpí, enojada.

-Tú, asqueroso neandertal verde. ¡Ni te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra!- le grité, más allá del enojo común que puede sentir una persona en toda su vida. Estaba a punto de atacarlo, de saltar sobre el y desfigurarle el rostro, pero me contuve.

Desde que sucedió lo _innombrable,_ entré a lo que se le puede llamar a un conflicto moral y existencial. Llena de preguntas, y nadie que me pudiese responder, decidí crear mi propia filosofía, mi propia moral.

¿Cómo puedes proteger el bien, cuando _alguien_ que se hace llamar _el bien_, te hace lo más terrible?

Sin duda, no tiene ningún sentido.

Ahora, yo ejerzo mis propias reglas. Mi voluntad siempre se cumplirá. Si tengo ganas de hacer el bien, lo hago. Si no, entonces hago lo contrario. Y no es porque quiera defender a alguno de los dos bandos, si no porque me da la gana.

Así es, lo que a mi me plazca.

Al inicio de toda esta catástrofe, iba a cometer el suicidio, justo como Arella. Pero mi orgullo no me lo permitió. ¿Cómo podría? Yo _soy_ el orgullo.

Y al final, volví como un fénix de sus cenizas.

-Amiga mía, por favor. Estás corroída por todo lo que has sufrido a lo largo de tu vida, y sabemos que estás confundida. Te podemos apoyar, solo déjanos ayudarte de nuevo.- me pidió calmadamente, Starfire. Estaba genuinamente preocupada, al igual que todos.

-¡NO!- grité – no pudieron ayudarme antes, tampoco podrán ahora. Necesitan saber que se siente, para que comprendan y luego puedan opinar- le restregué. Me miró, dolida.

-Pero, yo _sé _lo que se siente.-

-Rachel, ya deja de ser una cabeza dura y vuelve aquí. Ya se habló de esto tiempo atrás, y esta claro el porqué del accidente.- me pidió, como si fuese mi hermano, Víctor.

Ya cansada de todo este circo, agarré lo que _ahora_ me pertenecía, y desaparecí de ahí, dejándolos con las palabras en la boca.

Siempre que cometo un delito, ellos aparecen –como es de esperarse, claro- y discutimos de lo mismo. Me cansa de sobremanera llevar este tema.

Especialmente verlo a _el._

Me daba asco verlo.

* * *

_¡Super corto! _  
_Pero creo que por desgracia, así son mis historias. No quiero, en verdad. Quiero pasar arriba de los 3 mil carácteres por historia, pero simplemente no... no quiero cansar al lector. Y aunque intente, estoy como en modo automático. Además, es el prólogo._

Aviso de una vez, que aquí no habrá pareja principal.

Las historias románticas son las que abundan, e intenté darle un giro a esto. Pero les prometo que será buena y entretenida.

Sean libres de dejar una crítica constructiva.

Por cierto, para aquellos que gustan como trabajo, estoy ofreciendo mis servicios como Beta Tester. Aunque al parecer, son muy pocos los que usan beta testers, ¿verdad?

¡Un Saludo!


End file.
